Bloodlines
by FFIX Paine
Summary: Volume 4 of season 2 of the Dark Moon Series nothing is as it appears in the Shadow Realm
1. Appearances

Sailor Moon S Chapter 42 "Appearances"  
  
Things looked really bad for us. We let our guard down because of a lunatic called Sailor Pluto and her stupid hand puppet, We let Sesshomaru sneak up on us, And now we are imprisoned in his fortress awaiting for death. how could we be so blind that they were probably waiting for us to get there using the guardian Sailor Pluto as unwitting pawn. Now the wait begins.  
  
Sailor Moon Stared through the cell bars  
  
There were two guards and they were sleeping.  
  
Sailor Senna was pacing back and forth behind her getting more and more frustrated by the moment.  
  
Why Aren't we using our powers to escape from here said Sailor Senna.  
  
Yes why not because if we blow a hole in the wall we will be surrounded in no time said Sailor Mars.  
  
I don't care I want out of here said Sailor Senna loudly as she started to power up.  
  
As Sailor Senna powered up a green beam shot out of the ground pinning Sailor Senna to the wall.  
  
Sailor Senna powered out of it and collapsed to the ground.  
  
Sailor Senna got up a little more pissed off but didn't try again knowing it would happen again.  
  
Sailor Senna snarls at the where the laser came from and starts to pace again  
  
Sailor moon was now reaching out of the cell trying to get the keys saying a little closer  
  
Your not serious about those guys are to far away said Sailor Mars.  
  
Mr. Schwarzenegger thinks we should did are way out said Sailor Pluto nodding at her puppet who responded yes we should dig our way out.  
  
Dig our way out with what our bare hands that would take forever im not waiting that long to see my Kaiba said Sailor Senna.  
  
Mr. Schwarzenegger thinks your such a crabby pants said Sailor Pluto giggling.  
  
Ill shove Mr. Schwarzenegger up your ass if you don't shut it shouted Sailor Senna. Oh miss touchy said the puppet nodding at Sailor Pluto.  
  
That's it im gonna kick your ass said Sailor Senna.  
  
Sailor Senna charged at Sailor Pluto only to be knocked to her ass by the wave sailor Pluto's hand.  
  
Sailor Senna gets up and was about to charged Sailor Pluto again when she was restrained by the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
Why wasn't she blasted when she used her powers asked Sailor Senna.  
  
"Because she manipulates the Shadow Realm, to make it knock you over" said Asakura.  
  
Why don't you get us out of here right now if you could do that shouted Sailor Senna.  
  
I have been trying but it doesn't work answered Sailor Pluto shaking her puppet head with it saying no repeatedly.  
  
We need to think of a way out of here before Sesshomaru figures out how he wants to kill us or torture us said Sailor Moon.  
  
You shouldn't have been Along in the first place its our job as scouts to keep you out of danger not take you into it said Sailor Senna.  
  
I'm your princess your suppose to do what ever I say Said Sailor Moon.  
  
She is royalty she does out rank you sorta ot was also the fact we wouldn't go without her said Sailor Venus.  
  
Who asked you its none of your business snarled Sailor Senna.  
  
She is my friend I will stick by her side your not my leader snarls Sailor Venus.  
  
We are not getting anywhere fighting like this said Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Mercury is right we should not be fighting we are a team said Sailor Jupiter  
  
Yeah we should stick together said Sailor Mars.  
  
A noise of screaming emanated from outside the cell.  
  
The scream was then cut off by a swallowing sound that sounded so gross  
  
All the scouts and Askura looked outside the cell to see what happened and noticed one guard was missing, and the next moment that guard was gone too with the same noise they heard before which made Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus feel sick to there stomachs It was the most horrible sound in the world maybe the entire universe but for some reason it sounded like something they heard before but wasn't paying attention at the time.  
  
A squirrel pop it head up and looked at them and climbed to the top of the chair it had keys in it mouth.  
  
It jumped to the floor and ran to the cell and then leaped up and unlocked the cell door in mid air.  
  
If you want to live follow me said the Squirrel.  
  
Oh Great talking squirrel now I have seen everything said Sailor Mars.  
  
They all hesitated and followed out of the castle and to a cliff about a mile from it.  
  
Realization came to Sailor mars like a ton of brick of what happed to her friend  
  
You ate my friends said Sailor Mars.  
  
No I didn't I sent them back where they belong said the Squirrel.  
  
Who are you asked Sailor Moon.  
  
The Squirrel turned into something that looked like a little boy with ears and a fluffy tail.  
  
I'm Sukasa the hyper wonder Squirrel.  
  
Sukasa offers the sailor scout some walnuts  
  
R all squirrel like you asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
No im the only one said Sukusa bouncing with his tail.  
  
Are you with Nemesis asked Sailor Mars.  
  
I was but not anymore had a fight with my brother there the reason your friends got here they use human for hunting and didn't like that because humans are funny and kind and give me all the walnuts I can eat so I send the home they don't deserve to be hunted as sport said Sukasa.  
  
Your brothers are Weevil and Sesshomaru so how can we trust you asked Sailor Senna. If I wanted you dead I could have eatin you in your cell while you were sleeping said Sukasa.  
  
Yeah He has a point he could have done that if he wanted to said Sailor Mars.  
  
Why didn't he do that he would have earn the respect of his brothers said a voices from the entrance of the cave.  
  
Because im not as heartless as you Sesshomaru Growled Sukasa  
  
You give me no choice I will have to kill you as well as them you traitor said Sesshomaru.  
  
Go ahead and try I don't care if you kill me as long as they get away said Sukasa.  
  
Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts step in between Sukasa and Sesshomaru.  
  
Your not gonna hurt Sukasa shouted Sailor Moon.  
  
As if you little girls are gonna stop me ok fine then you will never stop the all powerful negaverse Sailor Brats said Sesshomaru.  
  
How many time have people like you called us sailor brats I wish I got a nickel every time someone has said that I would be rich by now said Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Jupiter sends a thunder blast at Sesshomaru who just steps out of the way  
  
Sailor Mars sends a blast of fire at Sesshomaru as well but he just absorbs it with the palm of his hand.  
  
That's not fare said Sailor Mars getting ready for to blast him again.  
  
Sailor Senna sends a blast that knocking Sesshomaru off his feet but not for long.  
  
Sesshomaru was standing again.  
  
Sailor Venus blasts Sesshomaru with a crescent venus smash which he just absorb like he did with sailor mars fire.  
  
Sailor Pluto waves her hand and knocks Sesshomaru into a wall which didn't phase him whats so ever  
  
What do we have to do to hurt this guy we are running out of options said Sailor Moon.  
  
Just admit defeat you can never win said Sesshomaru.  
  
Sukasa charges Sesshomaru and gets knocked to the ground with a back hand Sesshomaru's hand  
  
Amalthea death hurricane shouted Sailor Amalthea sending a black hurricane at Sesshomaru who absorbed that too.  
  
A dark Sword appears in Sesshomarus hand and he takes a slash knocking over all the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Prepare to die Said Sesshomaru leveling the sword on Sukasa unconscious body.  
  
A white rose flies out of no where and strikes Sesshomaru's hand  
  
Sesshomaru looks up to see who though that  
  
Who do you think you are picking on little kids like that a school yard bully said The  
  
Moonlight knight hoping to the ground and grabbing Sukasa and runs to Sailor moon side where he deposits Sukasa into sailor moon arms and says into her ear I think this guy deserves I lesson in manners.  
  
Sailor Moon nods pulling out her scepter saying moon Scepter elimination.  
  
Sesshomaru was knocked flying into a wall with such forse the ceiling of the cave down on him crushing him  
  
Its coming down we better get out of here said Sailor Mars.  
  
They all got out in time just as the came complete caved it  
  
Sukasa woke up and looked at the cave and said Good bye brother.  
  
Sukasa licked Sailor Moon and she reacted by thinking ewww gross but he is cute.  
  
The Moonlight Knight seemed to be injured because looked like he was limping.  
  
R u ok asked Sailor Mercury I'm fine said the Moonlight Knight  
  
Can you please finally tell us who you are said Sailor Moon.  
  
Ok it time said The Moonlight Knight as he reaches up and slowly removes his mask.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor moon says) (Tea: in case of a water landing you can use your colon as a floatation device, (Yugi: yes by just pulling it out and inflating you can survive any water landing (Luna: yeah a colon save my life when I slipped on that banana peel and fell off that cliff I just removed Mr Pegasus's colon as I slid of the cliff and inflated it in mid air saving me from watery grave.. (Mr Pegasus: see my colon is usefull ^_^ (Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe cya!! 


	2. Fun and Games

Sailor Moon S Chapter 43 "Fun and Games"  
  
Kaiba Corp HQ -Location- Shadow Realm  
  
The chamber echoed with the sound of Weevil slamming his fist into someone chest and ripping out there heart.  
  
I hate failure it makes me sick to my stomach I'm suppose to be surrounded by professionals warriors and yet you all make me look like a fool and worst of all I have just lost my brother Sesshomaru there is no excuse for that shouted Weevil.  
  
Weevil lets the dead body drop to the ground while saying Gansly suffered the punishment for failure you other will join him soon enough if I'm not satisfied with the progress of the elimination of the scout pest problem and also bring me my little brother Sukasa so I can personally hand him his punishment.  
  
Weevil is all wound up and ready to snap thought Malachite watching the scene in the meeting chamber.  
  
Why should we follow a Lunatic like you said a voice from the far side of the table?  
  
It was Rubeus and he was somewhat upset trying to mask it in a tone of cockiness.  
  
Weevil turned to face Rubeus now twitching with angry at the nerve of this lackey to interrupt him.  
  
Who do you think you are I'm the Leader of Nemesis show me the respect I deserve snarls Weevil.  
  
Darkness Surrounded Weevil as he said this and the room started shaking.  
  
Rubeus didn't back away or even flinched.  
  
Catsy ran to Rubeus Side and ran her hand over his chest.and took his hand then her head was separated from her body and she fell dead into his lap.  
  
Now Rubeus was backing away and started to run but didn't get that far when he explode raining the door to the room with gore.  
  
Anyone else have anything to say said Weevil crushing Gansly heart in his head.  
  
No said the rest of the people at the table all shaking at the sound of weevil voice  
  
These gross Moments have been brought to by the following sponsor said a guy holding up a can of Pepsi. Who the hell is that said Weevil all confused now.  
  
I don't know he just showed up out of nowhere maybe its manifestation caused by the Shadow Realm said one of the people sitting at the table.  
  
Now the meeting chamber was now filled with people just like the other guy each seeming to advertise something different.  
  
Deal with it said weevil as he left the room  
  
But it didn't stop one of theses guys even appeared in the shower with weevil later that night advertising Viagra who jumped at weevil knocking him out of the shower.  
  
Weevil walked into the chamber with a towel wrapped around his waist grumbling cuss words.  
  
You didn't deal with this like I told you too said Weevil raising his hands in the air and accidentally letting the towel drop to the floor.  
  
Weevil went into a rant not realizing the towel was gone.  
  
Why haven't you dealt with this problem if it isn't ill make you still and burrie my claw in your asses said weevil shaking with rage.  
  
Weevil storms out of the room without noticing he was naked.  
  
As Weevil left the whole room started to laugh.  
  
Dungeon -Location- Kaiba Corp HQ  
  
Still chained to the torture table Kaiba had lost track of time, It was hard for him to stay awake, But every bit of strength to stay conscious but time isn't on on his side if no one one came to rescue him he would be dead. Memories of Ayna were the only thing keeping him sane  
  
In one strong effort he screamed Ayna which echoed like the other times he had done this each time hoping for a reply but none came and his hope waned abit but never died  
  
Malachite walked in saying were you hoping for some sort of rescue think again.  
  
Malachite pulls out a bag and opens it reveal Salin severed head.  
  
You're a monster spat Kaiba.  
  
Malachite grinned and I also compliment you that Sailor Senna is a good kisser.  
  
Let me out so I can personally rip out your black heart shouted Kaiba.  
  
Wow you still have some spunk left in you to bad ill have to kill you soon you would have been a great warrior fro the Negaverse said Malachite  
  
I would rather die then serve the Negaverse you scum sucking basterd. Shouted Kaiba.  
  
Ill make you regret those word said Malachite walking out of the room  
  
I'm looking forward to seeing you try said Kaiba before he head the dungeon door shut.  
  
-Somewhere in the Shadow Realm-  
  
The Moonlight Knight seemed to be injured because looked like he was limping while he was coming towards them.  
  
R u ok asked Sailor Mercury  
  
I'm fine said the Moonlight Knight sitting down on a rock and had Sailor Mercury tend to his wounds  
  
Can you please finally tell us who you are said Sailor Moon.  
  
Ok it time sighed The Moonlight Knight as he reaches up and slowly removes his mask.  
  
As the mask came off all the sailor scouts did a collective gasp but Sailor Pluto who was still talking to her puppet and not paying attention.  
  
A long silence happened which lasted about 5 minute that was broken by Sailor Amalthea who ran up and hugged the Moonlight Knight and said Brother Your Alive  
  
The Moonlight Knight pulled back the hood revealing white hair saying yes it me Marik  
  
I came back to life when you killed Queen Mai said Marik.  
  
Why didn't you come back sooner I really missed you said Sailor Amalthea.  
  
Zoicite I wanted you to have your own life and left you in the company of them to help you become more human which you have done because I owed you the life I took from you when I pulled you into service of the Negaverse said Marik  
  
I'm glad your alive brother said Sailor Amalthea hugging Marik again.  
  
We need to find Kaiba Corp HQ interrupted Sailor Senna who didn't care about the touching family reunion who only cared about finding her Kaiba.  
  
We know doesn't mean we Aren't going to do that just hold your horses said Sailor Moon.  
  
Either you guys come or not im going now said Sailor Senna as she started walking away from everyone.  
  
Sailor Moon said I think we should go with her we can let her be by herself no matter how powewr she mite be.  
  
Everyone nodded in response but Sailor Pluto who was still talking with her puppet  
  
Everyone got up and ran to follow Sailor Senna lead.  
  
They walked for smile noticed a sound it sounded like a low hum  
  
It was some sort of techno music as they got closer to the source since it happened the thing playing the music was in there path that creeped the Sailor Scouts out.  
  
A guy with a chainsaw ran out of nowhere and nearly took Sailor Senna's head off and vanished like it didn't happen.  
  
What the hell was that said Sailor Senna.  
  
It was a guy with a chainsaw said Sailor Pluto.  
  
Duh but it seemed like a phantom of some kind said Sailor Senna.  
  
Another guy tried to shoved a microwave on Sailor Mars head but she docked out of the way just in time.  
  
This is starting to creep me out Sailor Moon.  
  
You can say that again said Sailor Venus looking side to side.  
  
A cowboy appeared in front of the them all pulls out its guns and started shooting.  
  
They all managed to duck behind a rock.  
  
Another guy comes out of no where that looked like a crazy chief and tried to decapitate Sailor Jupiter but Marik pulled her out of the way in time.  
  
God this is so insane what is going on none of those thing are showing on my computer they not real said Sailor Mercury.  
  
Not real said a ill show you how real things are just keep coming voice out of no where.  
  
As they walked farther music got louder and louder till the scout had to yell to hear each other.  
  
Suddenly flew out of no where and collided with Sailor Amalthea hitting her right in the face.  
  
Sailor Amalthea rubbed the bruise on her face and Said who that is its going to pay fro messing up my face.  
  
Something started laughing ahead of them and there was now circus tent in front of them  
  
Come in come in said the voice from inside the tent.  
  
They all entered the Tent and there was this guy with a mask sitting at a table shuffling playing cards.  
  
I'm Arcana Master of illusion I'm here too eliminate you sailor Brats for Nemesis said the Guy.  
  
Suddenly crystal spears came out of no were and killed Arcana instantly.  
  
Sailor turned and were now staring at Sailor Amalthea who was cackling.  
  
That's for messing up my face you fool said Sailor Amalthea still cackling.  
  
Remind me never to mess up her face whispered Sailor Jupiter.  
  
They left the tent and started walking again not knowing whats yet to come on the road to Kaiba Corp HQ.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says) (Tea: ah I forgot my line (Luna: Just wing it ( Tea: today Lesson is why did the Saiyan cross the road ( Goku: To fight evil Aliens bent on destroying the universe (Tea: no to get to the other side (Goku: huh (Tea: sailor moon says HeHeHe Cya  
  
. 


	3. Blinded By Obsession

Sailor Moon S Chapter 44 "Blinded By Obsession "  
  
The closer they got to Kaiba Corp HQ, most of us referred to the Dark Tower as in reference to the books by Stephen King, from a distance the building looked like It was straight from the novels which was really creepy, worst of this trip was the effect of the Shadow Realm on us, some of us felt like our sanity was slipping from like it did with Sailor Pluto who was now dancing with a tree who she named woody.  
  
Sailor Senna was really restless and seemed when here resting she would pace or just stare in the Direction of the tower and muttering I will save you Kaiba and ill kill Malachite for what he done that traitor pay for betraying the queen.  
  
Sailor Senna Remembered Once Malachite and I were guardians of Queen Dani and Malachite turned out to be Traitor she had watched Malachite slam Sailor Pluto into a wall knocking her out and he had broken Sailor Venus's leg too.  
  
That will not happen again I'm not going to be that foolish ever again I lost my Queen in the process Sailor Senna thought to herself.  
  
Sailor Senna ran her hand on where her wound use to be the one malachite gave her in the entrance to the Queen Dani's royal suite.  
  
Sailor Senna could remember that day like it was yesterday  
  
-Flash back- Malachite picks up a sword and stabs it into senna shoulder which he puches all the way through pinning Senna to the wall, Malachite opens the door and goes the room. in the room  
  
Queen Dani was there holding the Crescent Moon wand, but didn't know what happened,  
  
what happened says Queen Dani,  
  
they jumped us Sailor Venus, Pluto, and Senna,, are dead said Malachite looking down at the ground like he was trying not to cry  
  
Dani look down because the lose of three good friends  
  
Sailor Senna could still see into room but no matter how she tried she couldn't say anything because of the pain that shot thought shoulder  
  
you no longer need to sacrifice yourself for the people you no longer need to carry the weight of that crown says Malachite in nearly a whisper barely audible to Dani.  
  
But Sailor Senna could hear everything that Malachite said in whisper and it came clear to her what he intended and she was going to stop him if it was the last thing she did which at the time it was.  
  
Sailor Senna saw the back of Malachite as he walked up to Queen Dani while slowly unsheathing his sword,  
  
what are you doing Malachite? Says Queen Dani.  
  
Succeding you says replies Malachite as he brings his sword bare on Dani's chest.  
  
Sailor Senna had painfully pulled herself off the wall then removed the swprd from her shoulder just in time use the last bit of strength to send a Golden Triforce blast at Malachite but Malachite manages to dodges it, he now turned to see her holding the Sennen Scepter,  
  
Were not through ill be back for you Sailor Brat Malachite snarls and jumps out a Window.  
  
someone tapping on her shoulder brought Sailor Senna out of her Memory of the past.  
  
Sailor Senna turned and now was face to face with Sailor Moon who seemed worried.  
  
You need rest sister I fear this whole thing has been a mental and physical drain on you said Sailor Moon.  
  
I'm ok sis replied Sailor Senna trying not to let on that Sailor Moon was right she should rest.  
  
Your lying to me I see it in your eyes you need to sleep please listen to me said Sailor Moon.  
  
Then where are we going to sleep this place will steal our souls if we try and sleep said Sailor Senna.  
  
Marik has brought us this tent that wes given to him by Noa they block out the effects of the Shadow Realm but we only have one tent and it was meant for me but im willing to let you be the first to sleep in it said Sailor Moon pleading with her sister.  
  
You use it I will only sleep when either I get my Kaiba back or when I'm six feet under said Sailor Senna.  
  
Please sis don't make me pulls rank on you said Sailor Moon.  
  
You cant make me even if you are my princess and you know that and I cant sleep till I get my kaiba back or take revenge on how he used me as a tool against you and I nearly killed you and the other sailor Scouts said Sailor Senna.  
  
That's wasn't your fault they putt a dark star seed into you which convince you that Queen Mai was Queen Dani.  
  
I knew you weren't my enemy when I fought you but I still tried to kill you and that alone was unforgivable and I should be executed for treason against the very crown I sworn to protect said Sailor Senna now crying.  
  
That basterd will pay for what he did but you need to rest or you will not be ready to face him said Sailor Moon embracing her sister.  
  
Ok but you first then me ok said Sailor Senna as she wipes the tears from her eyes.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and set up the tent and went in and goes to sleep.  
  
Sailor Senna looked over edge of the cliff at the colorless Horizon wondering if she would ever see the light of day and the heat of the sun on her face.  
  
It just happen the tent could fit five people and so Sailor Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, joined Sailor Moon to get some must needed sleep the only company for Sailor Senna was Sailor Pluto who couldn't sleep in the tent since her powers derived from the Shadow it would be like inviting the Shadow Realm into the tent with them. Marik and Sailor Amalthea went ahead to scout the Area for any threats.  
  
Sailor Senna thought was interrupted by Sailor Pluto's puppet grabbing her nose and saying I got your nose.  
  
Sailor Senna shoved the puppet away saying don't touch me you freak  
  
You hurt Mr. Schwarzenegger's feelings say your sorry said Sailor Pluto.  
  
No I'm not saying sorry to your stupid puppet so get lost and leave me alone.  
  
Say sorry to Mr. Schwarzenegger demanded Sailor Pluto coming off as a big child.  
  
Don't make me kick your ass said Sailor Senna now glaring with utter rage in her in her voice.  
  
Now Sailor Pluto was crying as she said say your sorry Mr. Schwarzenegger has feelings too.  
  
No he doesn't Mr. Schwarzenegger is just a stupid puppet all it has for brains is fluff  
  
Take it take it back he is real and you know Mr. Schwarzenegger is my best friend screamed Sailor Pluto.  
  
God you are hopeless twit said Sailor Senna.  
  
Sailor Pluto now stormed off and curled up beside a tree and cried like an infant.  
  
And I thought Sailor Moon was Immature I finally meet someone more childish thought Sailor Senna.  
  
A man in a black cloak suddenly appeared in front of Sailor Senna  
  
His sudden appearance took Sailor Senna off guard but she was quick to her feet anyways and held the Sennen Scepter ready to fight him.  
  
Who are you and What do you want Nega trash  
  
This seemed to make the man growl  
  
I'm wiseman and I'm her to tell You scouts don't belong here go home before I make you suffer said the cloaked figure.  
  
Why should I do that asked Sailor Senna  
  
Because you are interfering in things that are none on business it better you get back home said Wiseman  
  
Make me I like to see you try said Sailor Senna.  
  
This is not even worth my time then so be it snarled Wiseman.  
  
Suddenly something came out of no where and hit Sailor Senna across the back of the head it was like stinging pain that shot from the back of her neck.  
  
Sailor Senna turned to see something that looked like a spinning blade.  
  
Sailors Senna grabbed the back of her head and brought her hand to look at and it was covered in blood.  
  
Sailor Senna looked around to see where the came but there was no one there either the thrower was very far away or it was Wiseman himself who controlled it.  
  
That was a warning shot leave or die said Wiseman  
  
Never I will not leave you basterd said Sailor Senna.  
  
The blade came back again this time Sailor Senna knocked it away with scepter sword but it knocked her backwards with it force.  
  
A figure came out of no where and sliced her across the rib cage.  
  
Sailor Senna Screamed and lost her balance and fell over the cliff and plummeted into the dark abyss.  
  
That will teach those Sailor brat a lesson never mess on our business said Wiseman standing beside a mystery figure.  
  
They both laughed as the vanished without a trace.  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
(Sailor moon says) {Tea: I always late for class {Luna: because your a stupid git (Tea: Heh (Luna: its true (Tea: *strangles Luna* (Tea: Sailor moon says Hehehe 


	4. Requiem

-Writers note = this symbol means the start of a flash back and this one  
  
Weevil walked into chamber with a big grin on his face and sat at his chair at the meeting table.  
  
This is glorious day for Nemesis we have struck a major blow to the Sailor Brats that they will never forget.  
  
We have eliminated Sailor Senna I'm that some of us are actually doing what I told them to do.  
  
Wiseman appeared in the center of the table and the whole room burst into a applause.  
  
If we can get rid of someone like Sailor Senna the rest will be a piece of cake thanks to you Wiseman were on the edge of victory soon the universe will be no only prevail Said Weevil.  
  
I know you didn't alone I think you holding back something from said Weevil running has over a monitor revealing the dark figure that attack sailor Senna.  
  
Who is that person I would like meet him and thank him in person said Weevil  
  
You will meet this person soon enough but not now said Wiseman.  
  
I hope it will be soon I'm looking forward to it said Weevil.  
  
Just as that was said Malachite stormed into the room somewhat pissed off.  
  
She was mine how dare you Wiseman I was looking forward into killing her myself and you took that from me and I will make you pay shouted Malachite.  
  
Malachite was about to talk a swing at Malachite halted by Weevil yelling Stop this now.  
  
Why do you care so much about this she was killed and it's a great victory for all off us said Weevil.  
  
It would have been my great victory and he took it away from I would have taken pleasure into seeing her give her last breath and had her heart bronze and mounted on my wall like a great trophy that I was the better warrior said Malachite.  
  
It wasn't the first time Malachite had a great victory taken from him and the last person to do that was Sailor Senna when tried to killed Queen Dani, she got in the way and ruined what could have been his finest hour but it wasn't and turned out to be humiliating experience some that has haunted him to this very and he wanted revenge that seems wont get.  
  
That was my kill and Wiseman knew it and I had the only right to kill her thought Malachite bitterly.  
  
Malachite walked out of the room, as everyone celebrated not feeling like celebrating all because there was nothing for him to feel joy about.  
  
Malachite walked down to the dungeon and entered the cell with Kaiba in it.  
  
Kaiba was pale and looked very weak as Malachite the cell barely strong enough to look at him only way to know he was alive was his breathing.  
  
Come to here me beg again you will never hear me beg as long as I live and breath and said Kaiba in struggled words.  
  
Bad news lover boy your Senna is dead said Malachite.  
  
You basterd im going to kill you if it's the last thing I ever said Kaiba.  
  
I'm not that did it but I wish I was the one said Malachite.  
  
Since the only reason I kept you alive it a bait to bring her here but she is dead now so I have no need to keep you alive any longer the spiders will feast on you in 48 hours so enjoy the last days of your life it will be ending soon.  
  
Malachite turned on his heels and left Kaiba to soon to be untimely death as lunch for one of weevil pets.  
  
Shadow Realm -location- Requiem's Abyss  
  
She felt her spine snap in two as she struck bottom and felt the chill of cold water as slipped into a raging river.  
  
Sailor Senna was now slipping in and out of consciousness as floated down stream she knew she had internal bleeding from the taste of blood in her mouth so death would come for her it was just a matter of time she was going to die.  
  
Sailor Senna thought about her life and how she lived she going to die with honor at least like a true Sailor scout should protecting her sister the next Queen of the Moon Kingdom the one she meant to protect if it meant her life was she had sacrificed to save her this was her destiny since she accepted the transformation wand and the Sennen Scepter.  
  
Memorys of her life started to flasg before her eye so that meant death was coming and this was her river Styx to carry her to hell.  
  
Sailor Senna's consciousness left her again as she slipped into darkness  
  
she stood in front of Queen Dani in her full Royal guard attire.  
  
Former Princess and now General Ayna walked up to the podium and kneeled before her mother Queen Dani who started to give a speech.  
  
Queen Dani raises the Transformation into the air and said This world is an uncertain realm, filled with danger. Honor underminded by the pursuit of power, freedom sacrificed when the weak are oppressed by the strong. But there are those who oppose these powerful forces, who dedicate their lives to truth, honor, and freedom. These people are known as Sailor scouts. Rise, my Daughter Ayna, and join them.  
  
Ayna stood received the Transformation and hugged her mother.  
  
Good luck and I hope you fight with honor Queen Dani whispered into her ear.  
  
She was now dancing with Prince Kaiba on the last night of the Moon kingdom before Negaverse attacked.  
  
They both stared into each others eyes lost in the passion of romance putting it ot of there minds that this could be the last time they see each other  
  
You are so beautiful girl in girl entire kingdom said Prince Kaiba.  
  
Ayna and Kaiba kissed long and passionately.  
  
Now she was a little child no more then 7 years old of age she stood in a field fulls of Moon Aurora's they were similar to earth roses but did have several differences one each color of Moon Aurora had its own scent the white ones were one of her favorite though which smelled like cinnamon her other favorite was the red one because it was one of her favorite color.  
  
Young Tea about 5 years old in age popped out of the behind and tapped her on the shoulder and says your it.  
  
Young Ayna gave chase-giggling saying I'm going to get you Tea.  
  
Young Tea giggled and ran.  
  
They both ran throw the roses field till they till they when they reached the end of the field.  
  
Suddenly Tea and Ayna where hit with water balloons.  
  
A little girl with spiky greenish blue hair, Jumped down from a tree, it was Ryoko Princess of the planet Venus her royal gown was all torn from climbing the tree.  
  
Ryoko giggled as she ran from Tea and Ayna.  
  
They both ran after Ryoko soaked from her Balloon attack.  
  
Ryoko ran through the royal park knocking over Ashlique who was playing hopscotch.  
  
Ashlique got up and caught up with Ryoko and shoved her over.  
  
Ryoko Started Crying.  
  
Another little girl known as Kari princess of the planet Jupiter punched Ashlique who then started crying too.  
  
Sitting across this scene was the always oblivious child prodigy Princess Mayra princess of the planet Mercury who buried nose deep in her favorite math book.  
  
Tea and Ayna both giggled at the scene in front of them. Sailor Senna awoke again this time she seemed to be not moving, she had washed up on embankment.  
  
She still couldn't move no matter how she tried she had mobility at all.  
  
Suddenly out of no where the darkness was driven away by a blinding.  
  
It got closers in became a cloaked person who she didn't recognized.  
  
Who now placed his on her?  
  
The pain left her the moment his hand touched her forehead.  
  
Who is this cloaked figure Sailor Senna thought to herself.  
  
I'm Noa he replied like he heard what she was thinking.  
  
Noa pulled Sailor Senna out of the water and covered her with a blanket  
  
Noa then lites a fire with the wave of his hand while saying you can sleep now.  
  
Sailor Senna was too weak to argue and went to sleep.  
  
-To Be Continued- (Wiseman: today lesson is annoying people and how to kill them so I can have a better guest spot (Ashlique: you got your cameo now hit the bricks (Tea: shut up Ashlique (Ashlique: who bloody well made you incharge (Tea: I'm the star of the show :P (Tea: sailor moon says Hehehe 


End file.
